


little sprout

by ichigoday



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Masturbation, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichigoday/pseuds/ichigoday
Summary: Single, working dad Iwaizumi loves his son, Tobio, dearly, but he worries about Tobio's lack of friends at school and decides that some lifestyle changes are in order for the both of them. At the suggestion of a fellow co-worker, Iwaizumi signs Tobio up for a local kids' volleyball league, bringing new people into their lives.





	1. Chapter 1

Whereas most seven year olds were raving about Pokemon and other children’s shows, Tobio adored watching old DVDs of his father’s high school and college volleyball tournaments. He could easily spend hours on end glued to the TV screen, round, unblinking eyes wide with awe as he watched his father deliver deafening spike after spike.

It was just one of several things that set Tobio apart from his classmates. A shy and reserved child to begin with, he was extremely perceptive at the young age of seven. He was aware that his single father household wasn’t typical, and he’d grown accustomed to standing up for himself whenever his peers questioned the whereabouts of his mother.

It worried Iwaizumi that Tobio had already gone through a couple years of schooling without making any friends close enough to play with outside of school. He wanted to make sure that Tobio’s social development was on par with other kids his age, but it was hard when he wasn’t exactly setting the best example himself as a single, workaholic dad.

Once in a while, Iwaizumi’s friends from high school and college managed to drag him out for dinner and drinks, but the older they got the harder it became to arrange meet ups, and for the most part, if Iwaizumi wasn’t at home with Tobio, he was fully immersed in his work. He was fortunate to be employed at a company that also allowed him to work remotely from home, at hours that were convenient to him, so he was able to look after Tobio without having to sacrifice his career.

One day Iwaizumi expressed his concerns to his co-worker, Sawamura, over lunch. Sawamura had a son about the same age as Tobio, and he’d hoped to gain some insight on how to help Tobio connect with other kids.

“You mentioned that Tobio likes volleyball, right?” Sawamura asked.

Iwaizumi nodded.

“I had no intention of forcing it onto him, but I guess he just decided to become obsessed with it all on his own,” he chuckled. “All because my neighbor I asked to babysit one night accidentally played a DVD from one of my old games instead of Kiki’s Delivery Service.”

“Maybe it was meant to be. Like father like son,” Sawamura laughed heartily. “You know, Koushi and I actually started sending Shouyou to a local kids’ volleyball league. It’s a great outlet for his ridiculous amount of energy - he’s no longer bouncing off the walls and driving us crazy when he’s at home. Shouyou seems to really enjoy it and the coach is fantastic with kids. It’s a win-win all around.”

 _Shouyou sounds like the exact opposite of Tobio_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself. The kids’ volleyball league did sound like a good idea; Tobio would be with other children who also shared an interest in volleyball, so maybe it’d be easier for him to bond with them.

“Can you send me the info about the volleyball league?”

“Yeah, I’ll send you the link to their Facebook page,” Sawamura said, pulling out his phone. “The contact info should all be there - Oikawa is the coach’s name.”

Later that night, Iwaizumi and Tobio were curled up together on the couch fresh out of the bath, watching yet another one of his volleyball DVDs.

“Tobio,” he said gently. “Do you want to play volleyball with some other boys?”

The boy shook his head rapidly.

“I only wanna play with you, Dad,” he grumbled.

Iwaizumi let out an exasperated sigh.

“Tobio,” he chided. “Volleyball is more fun with a team.” He gestured to the television screen. “I was only able to do all those cool moves because my teammates and I worked together. If you want to become good, you’re going to have to learn how to play with a team.”

Tobio still looked hesitant but had no response.

“Let’s go check it out tomorrow after school, okay?” Iwaizumi asked. He browsed the Facebook page earlier, and it mentioned that they were always open to walk-ins from prospective parents. “Watch the kids, maybe play with them a little bit. If you really don’t like it, I won’t sign you up.”

“... okay,” Tobio said begrudgingly. Iwaizumi smiled and affectionately ruffled his son’s slightly damp locks.

* * *

After Iwaizumi picked up Tobio from school, the two walked to the local recreation center in a sullen silence. He couldn’t blame him - Tobio had always struggled with adjusting to major changes in his routine, and it took him a while to warm up to new people, if he did at all.

“It’s going to be fun, I promise,” he reassured his son as they approached the entrance.

They walked through the glass doors and were greeted by the staff at the front desk. After Iwaizumi told them where they were headed, the staff pointed him in the direction of the gymnasium.

“You’re going to love Coach Oikawa,” they said with a wink. Was that directed at him or Tobio? Iwaizumi wasn’t quite sure.

Then Iwaizumi entered the gymnasium and his eyes were immediately drawn to the tall, willowy figure leaning against the wall, leading a group of roughly ten children in their warm up exercises. The man spotted them and waved, and he instructed the kids to continue warming up before walking over to meet Iwaizumi and Tobio.

“Hi, are you here for the Little Sprout kids’ volleyball league?”

Iwaizumi nodded dumbly. God, this man was gorgeous, even in plain athletic wear.

“I’m the coach, Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you!” He extended his hand and flashed a dazzling smile.

As if on auto-pilot, Iwaizumi grasped his hand and shook it firmly, a natural reflex after years of shaking hands at work functions.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, and this is my son, Tobio.” He gave his son a nudge. “Come on, Tobio, say hello.”

“... hello,” he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact with the tall stranger. Oikawa stifled a laugh; the father and son wore an identical serious expression on their faces and it was equally adorable on both.

“He’s a bit shy and stubborn,” Iwaizumi said apologetically. “My co-worker Sawamura sends his kid here, and he recommended it to me, so... here I am.”

“Oh, Shouyou! He’s a bundle of energy, that one. Shouyou, come over here for a sec!”

Within seconds, a flash of orange zipped up next to Oikawa.

“Shouyou, this is Tobio. His dad and your dad are friends. Tobio, this is-“

“Hi, Tobio!” Shouyou lunged forward and pulled Tobio into a hug. “Come play with us!”

He grabbed Tobio by the hand and dragged him towards the rest of the kids before he could even respond.

“Don’t worry, he’s a good kid,” Oikawa said upon seeing the alarm in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Tooru!” one of the boys yelled. “Ryuu’s taking his shirt off again!”

“Takeru! How many times do I have to tell you to call me Coach when we’re at practice!” Oikawa scolded. “My nephew,” he said, turning back to Iwaizumi.

“Coach Tooru!” Oikawa facepalmed and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh.

During the practice drills, Oikawa took the time to explain the logistics of the program to Iwaizumi. They met after school every other day in this gymnasium, and once in a while they played games with other neighborhood leagues on Fridays and weekends. If the weather was permitting, they’d have practices and games outdoors at the local park. Iwaizumi nodded as Oikawa spoke, the words barely registering in his mind.

“So, Iwaizumi-san, do you have any questions or concerns?”

It took Iwaizumi a second to realize that Oikawa was addressing him directly.

“Uh,” he cleared his throat. “Tobio’s had a hard time making friends at school, so I was hoping that bringing him here would help. He’s crazy about volleyball - he loves watching old videos of when I used to play - but he hasn’t met anyone his age that he could connect with.”

Oikawa nodded sympathetically.

“Well, I think you’ve come to the right place,” he said, turning his attention back to the kids. To Iwaizumi’s amazement, Tobio and Shouyou were still together, happily tossing the ball to each other. Tobio’s face remained impassive but his eyes lit up, much like the way he looked while watching his volleyball videos.

Yeah, he was definitely signing Tobio up.

* * *

Tobio was glued to Shouyou for most of the session, but he interacted with the other boys as well. He didn’t have much choice - playing volleyball required them to be vocal with one another. Tobio felt awkward raising his voice at first, but he quickly learned that it was necessary to communicate in order to keep the ball afloat. He hadn’t learned the other boys’ names yet, so most of his passes went to the one boy whose name he did know - Shouyou.

As practice went on, everyone slowly discovered Tobio’s uncanny ability to control the ball. It was as if he could pinpoint where exactly he wanted it to land. When practice ended, the boys all crowded around him in excitement, wanting to know how he learned to play so well.

“My daddy’s an ace…” Tobio mumbled. The sudden rush of attention caught him by surprise, and he instinctively clutched Shouyou’s arm, half hiding behind the mess of orange hair.

“Ooooooh, that’s so cool!” Shouyou squealed.

The boys oohed and ahhed and turned their attention to said former ace, who was sitting on the bleachers. He’d been taking pictures and videos of Tobio the entire time, silently bursting with pride for his son. (He “accidentally” got in a few shots of Oikawa as well.)

“Sorry, we ended up staying for the entire practice,” Iwaizumi apologized to Oikawa as the boys’ parents came to pick them up one by one. “You can count today as my first paid session.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Oikawa said with a wave of his hand. “This happens all the time. Once all the kids are gone, we can go back up to the office to get you registered.”

Just then Sawamura arrived to pick up his son.

“Oh, Iwaizumi! You came!” he called.

Iwaizumi waved and grinned.

“Sawamura, seriously thank you so much for recommending this. I think this was the most fun Tobio’s had in a while.”

Typically, Shouyou would be sprinting into his father’s arms the second he entered the gymnasium doors. Sawamura instinctively braced himself, but this time, there was no bundle of orange hair and short limbs slamming into him. He looked around the gym and spotted his son animatedly chatting away with a dark-haired boy.

“Is that your son over there with Shouyou?” Sawamura asked.

“Yup, that’s Tobio,” Iwaizumi nodded.

“They’ve been inseparable ever since Tobio showed up,” Oikawa chuckled.

“Daddy!” Shouyou screeched. He ran towards them, dragging Tobio along with him. “This is Tobio! He’s sooo good at volleyball. His daddy’s an ace!”

“I know,” Sawamura laughed. “Iwaizumi-san and I are friends from work.”

“N-nice to meet you,” Tobio said shyly.

“Daddy, can I play with Tobio some more? Pleeease?” Shouyou begged.

Sawamura and Iwaizumi looked at each other and smiled.

“Sure, kiddo,” Sawamura said. “Maybe tomorrow, since you don’t have volleyball.”

Shouyou jumped up excitedly and grabbed Tobio in a tight hug.

After all the kids were picked up, Iwaizumi and Tobio followed Oikawa and Takeru to the office to fill out the paperwork.

“Ah, Iwaizumi-san, I hope you don’t mind if we exchange numbers,” Oikawa said as he watched Iwaizumi fill out his contact info on the form. “I have a group text with all of the parents - it makes it easier to get in touch with everyone, especially if there are any emergencies or last minute changes.”

Iwaizumi nodded, trying to maintain his composure as they exchanged numbers for purely professional reasons.

* * *

“Did you have fun today?” Iwaizumi asked as he tucked Tobio into bed.

Tobio nodded vigorously. He was exhausted but still buzzing pleasantly from the adrenaline.

“Thanks for signing me up, Daddy,” he said.

“Whatever makes you happy,” Iwaizumi said with a smile. He pressed a light kiss to the top of Tobio’s head.

“What about you?”

“Huh?”

“What makes you happy?”

Iwaizumi blinked, stunned by the unexpected question from his son.

“As long as you’re happy, I’m happy,” he answered. There was a quizzical look in Tobio's eyes - he knew it was a cop out - but he was too tired to press further. “Good night, Tobio.”

“Night, Dad.”

Later that night, Iwaizumi lay awake in bed, pondering his son’s simple yet provoking question. What made him happy? He’d gotten so caught up balancing work and raising Tobio that he’d all but forgotten how to take time to just focus on himself and the things he enjoyed doing.

Iwaizumi tried to recall the last time he did something purely for his own enjoyment, something that didn’t involve Tobio.

When was the last time he even masturbated? He let his hand drift down and lazily palmed his length through the fabric of his boxers. He closed his eyes and saw chocolate brown eyes and soft, swept bangs, but it wasn’t enough.

Iwaizumi grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the nightstand and opened up the camera roll, scrolling through the photos he had taken earlier until he reached a picture with Oikawa in it. It wasn’t the clearest picture - Iwaizumi had been sitting at an angle and didn’t want to make it look obvious that he was taking pictures. Oikawa’s face was only partially visible, but Iwaizumi could make out the swell of his ass underneath his track pants. He imagined giving those pert cheeks a squeeze and groaned.

God, he knew he was going to regret this later, but he was too aroused to care. Pushing the guilt and shame to the back of his mind, he tugged his boxers down and wrapped his hand around his fully hard cock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi runs into Oikawa and, with a bit of nudging from Suga, invites him over for dinner. They get to know each other a little better and bond over volleyball. Oikawa gets a taste of domestic life and falls _hard_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: alcohol mention at the very end

The next day, Iwaizumi picked up Tobio from school and they headed over to the park where they had arranged to meet Sugawara and Shouyou.

“Tobio!” Shouyou screeched, letting the volleyball in his hands fall as he nearly toppled his dark-haired friend over in a crushing hug. A flush crept into Tobio’s cheeks as he awkwardly returned the hug.

“Sugawara-san,” Iwaizumi waved as his co-worker’s husband approached.

“‘Suga’ is fine. Nice to finally meet you, Iwaizumi-san! I’ve heard quite a bit about you and Tobio from Daichi,” Sugawara said. “Thanks for coming out to meet us. Shouyou was really excited to see Tobio again.”

Suga had a soothing, gentle demeanor - Iwaizumi could how he and Sawamura complemented each other perfectly. The two found a bench to sit on and chatted while their boys played.

“No, I’m the one who should be thanking you, Suga-san,” Iwaizumi returned. “Shouyou might be Tobio’s first real friend. I was really worried he wouldn’t make any; he’s always had trouble bonding with other kids at school.”

Suga nodded sympathetically.

“Well, I’m sure Shouyou would be happy to continue seeing Tobio!” he said brightly. “From what Daichi told me, it sounds like the two of them really hit it off at volleyball yesterday.

Also, you’re more than welcome to drop Tobio off at our place for a sleepover,” he continued. “I’m sure the boys would love that. Plus, I heard from Daichi that you’re single - dating must be difficult when you’ve got a kid to look after. Ah, sorry if I’m prying too much.”

“No, not at all,” Iwaizumi said, shaking his head. “It’s nice to have someone to talk to. Actually I haven’t really dated seriously since I adopted Tobio. It hasn’t been a priority, and Tobio doesn’t take well to strangers.”

“That won’t do, Iwaizumi-san!” Suga said in mock exasperation. “I’ve seen this in a lot of parents, myself and Daichi included. I know you love Tobio dearly, but you can’t forget to put yourself first sometimes.”

“Yeah, Tobio kind of said the same thing to me last night,” he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully.

“Wise kid,” Suga laughed. “So? Are you looking to jump back into dating? I have some single friends I could set you up with.”

“Ah…”

As Iwaizumi was about to respond, a tall, lean figure waved at them in the distance.

“Iwaizumi-san! Suga-san!”

Iwaizumi’s face burned with shame as Oikawa jogged towards them. He felt a twinge of guilt as he thought back to last night’s misuse of Oikawa’s photo.

“Hi Coach!” Sugawara greeted. “Out for a run?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes unintentionally gave Oikawa a once-over, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and slightly uneven breathing. _Damn it, Hajime, keep it together._ He tried to calm himself by mentally running some calculations for work.

“Yup! How about you two?”

“We brought Tobio and Shouyou here to play,” Suga explained.

“Mind if I join you?” Oikawa asked. “My knee needs a break.”

“Of course!”

Still lost in his thoughts, Iwaizumi hadn’t realized Oikawa was waiting for him to move over to make room on the bench. Suga gently nudged him in the side and he jolted back to reality.

“Huh? Oh, sorry.” He blushed furiously and inched towards Suga so Oikawa could sit on his left. Suga giggled to himself, Iwaizumi’s loss of composure not going unnoticed. _So there was no need to set Iwaizumi up with someone after all_.

“We were just talking about how Iwaizumi-san hasn’t dated in a while,” Suga said mischievously.

Iwaizumi turned to the ashen-haired man and stared at him, eyes wide with panic. Suga simply winked in return.

“Oh? That’s surprising,” Oikawa mused. “I thought there’d be a line of people waiting to date you, Iwaizumi-san.”

“N-not at all,” he stammered. “I’m not…”

“You probably just don’t notice them. I bet you’re the type that’s super oblivious when someone likes them,” Suga laughed. “Give yourself some credit, Iwaizumi-san. You’re young, single, hot as hell, and you’re a wonderful father. Don’t you think so, Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi groaned internally and dropped his head in his hands. He was not prepared to die of embarrassment today.

“Now, now, Suga-san,” Oikawa said lightly. “People can have their reasons for being single. I’m not in a relationship either!”

“Really?” Iwaizumi blurted before he could stop himself, hoping he didn’t sound overly eager. “See, now that’s hard to believe.” After all, Oikawa was so damn _pretty._ He could easily have been a model - he had the looks and height for it.

Suga decided this was a good time to leave Iwaizumi and Oikawa to their budding... whatever it was between them. He called Shouyou over, made up some excuse about having to get home to prepare dinner. and headed off despite the panic that was resurfacing in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

Tobio joined his father and Oikawa on the bench and sipped from his water bottle. The three sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.

“So, uh,” Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “Do you live by yourself?”

“Yeah, I do. Why?”

“Do… do you want to join me and Tobio for dinner?” Iwaizumi’s heart thudded in his chest and his palms were starting to sweat. “It must be a pain cooking for yourself and I’m planning on making curry tonight so I usually end up making too much for me and Tobio, so…” He winced internally at his rambling and hoped he didn’t sound too desperate.

“I’d love to!” Oikawa beamed. “Tobio-chan, is it okay for Coach to come over?”

The boy looked up and nodded wordlessly.

“Yay! Thank you, Tobio.”

* * *

Upon entering Iwaizumi’s apartment, Oikawa’s attention was immediately drawn to the picture frames on the wall, which included photos of Tobio as an infant, Tobio’s first day of pre-school, and Iwaizumi with Tobio in front of the castle at Tokyo Disneyland. He noticed the lack of another parental figure in the photos and it dawned on him that Iwaizumi had most likely raised Tobio all on his own. He was dying to know more, but he didn’t want to be nosy and pry into sensitive topics.

“Tobio, no volleyball videos until you finish your homework,” Iwaizumi said sternly.

“Yes, Daddy,” Tobio grumbled, plodding off to his room.

“Iwaizumi-san, I’ll help you cook,” Oikawa offered. “I’m the one intruding on you last minute, it’s the least I can do.”

Iwaizumi nodded and led him into the kitchen. As they passed through the living room, Oikawa noticed a display case containing more photos of Tobio as well as older photos of Iwaizumi and the various volleyball teams that he belonged to throughout the years. But what caught Oikawa’s eye were the several trophies and medals lined up meticulously alongside the pictures.

“So, you used to play volleyball, huh?” Oikawa asked. “Tobio did say you were an ace.”

“Yeah, I played all throughout middle school, high school, and college,” Iwaizumi explained. A part of him ached with nostalgia as he recalled his former days as an athlete. “But I didn’t have the confidence to go professional, and then Tobio came along, so I needed to do something that paid well and had flexible hours.”

Oikawa’s eyes followed Iwaizumi’s fingers as he loosened his tie and slipped it off. Then he unbuttoned his sleeves and rolled them up, revealing lean, muscular forearms with visible veins running down from his wrist to elbow.

As if Oikawa’s heart hadn’t had enough, Iwaizumi proceeded to bend down, reaching into the lower drawer of the refrigerator to retrieve the vegetables needed for the curry. His slacks were stretched taut over the round of his ass. Oikawa had intended on getting closer to Iwaizumi with some light flirting, but he felt his composure rapidly slipping away, and the worst part was, Iwaizumi was completely oblivious to the sheer amount of sex appeal he was unintentionally emanating. Oikawa swallowed and wet his lips.

“Um… Iwaizumi-san, can I ask…?”

“You’re wondering how Tobio came into my life,” Iwaizumi supplied with a small smile, handing him a vegetable peeler. Just like Tobio had gotten used to other kids asking where his mother was, Iwaizumi could tell when someone wanted to ask about how his circumstances came to be.

“I-I didn’t mean to- you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to…” Oikawa said nervously.

“Nah, it’s fine. It’s not really that interesting of a story anyway,” he chuckled. “I’m not Tobio’s biological father. He’s the child of one of my relatives who passed away. I was only supposed to be fostering him temporarily until they found him a permanent home, but… well, I became attached so I ended up adopting him myself.”

Oikawa’s hands momentarily stopped peeling the potato he was holding and he stared at Iwaizumi in awe.

“You’re amazing, Iwaizumi-san.”

“I just did what felt right,” Iwaizumi said simply, continuing to chop carrots without looking up.

* * *

“So Oikawa, what do you do when you’re not coaching the kids?” Iwaizumi asked. “Do you have another job?”

“Actually, I’m going to school to become a physical therapist,” Oikawa admitted. “I tried going pro for a couple years but I pushed myself too hard, and I fu- ruined my knee.” He’d almost forgotten about Tobio’s silent presence at the table and caught himself from cursing at the last minute. “It’s my last semester, so I’m done with classes. I just have my internship now.”

“Things happen,” Iwaizumi said sympathetically. “I know a thing or two about unexpected life changes. I’d say you’re doing well for yourself.”

“I’m not going to lie though, I miss volleyball,” Oikawa said softly. “I miss the rush of being out on the court, surrounded by your team and all the people sitting in the bleachers. I miss setting the ball for my ace. After hearing the sound of the spike on the other side of the net, I'd always think, _Wow, I helped make that happen_.”

Iwaizumi looked down at his palm. He closed his hand and clenched his fist, remembering the sting after landing a clean kill.

“Me too.”

After dinner, the three worked together to wash the dishes, with Tobio standing on a step stool so that he could reach the drying rack to put the dishes away. Oikawa’s initial nervousness had long disappeared, and he found himself relaxing into the quiet domesticity that Iwaizumi and Tobio had carved out over the past several years.

“Is your knee okay?” Iwaizumi asked after the last plate had been put away. “How far away do you live?”

“Mmm,” Oikawa hummed. “I live in the opposite direction of the park, so maybe a 20 minute walk? My knee is fine though. I can walk-”

“I’ll drive you home,” Iwaizumi decided.

“W-what? No, it’s fine,” Oikawa protested. “It’s nice out, so I don’t mind walking. I’ve already caused you enough trouble.”

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said in a stern, fatherly tone that sent a shiver down his spine. “How can you become a physical therapist when you’re not even taking care of yourself? I’m driving you home. End of discussion.” He would have laughed at the absurdity of being scolded like a child at the age of twenty seven, if he wasn’t so unbelievably attracted to Iwaizumi.

Suddenly, an ice pack was thrust into his hands.

“Ice your knee,” Iwaizumi ordered. “I’m going to take Tobio over to my neighbor’s apartment and then I’ll take you home.”

Oikawa had never fallen for someone so quickly.

* * *

“He invited me over and we cooked dinner together!” Oikawa gushed over the phone. “We even washed the dishes together, with his son. And then, before he went out of his way to drive me home… _he gave me an ice pack for my knee_.” He still had the ice pack pressed against his knee, which was propped up on an ottoman.

“An ice pack,” Matsukawa deadpanned. “How romantic. So he basically proposed to you.”

“And and _and_ , did I mention how hot he is?!” Oikawa sighed, ignoring his friend’s snide remarks. “Ugh, what I wouldn’t do to be in those arms right now. Pretty sure his sleeves would rip if he flexed.”

“You only mentioned it maybe seven times.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes, even though the others couldn’t see it.

“Ah, you just rolled your eyes didn’t you, Makki?!”

His friends’ deep laughter rumbled on the other end.

“Guys, _help_ ,” Oikawa whined. “He’s way too good for me. I’m still in school, for crying out loud. He’s an established, single dad. A sexy single dad. God, he’s perfect. I can’t just flirt with him like he’s some fling. I have to pull out all the stops.”

“Well,” Hanamaki said coyly. “A little alcohol wouldn’t hurt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is probably going to end in 1-2 chapters. most of my fics are oneshots so i wanted to push myself to write something a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> i fell in love with the idea of single dad!iwaizumi with tobio as his son after seeing [all](http://nihui-223art.tumblr.com/post/167186616990/in-the-dadiwa-au-would-little-kageyama-every) [this](http://kageyemas.tumblr.com/post/115800631613/dad-au-in-which-iwaizumi-is-dad-and-tobio-is-his) frigging ADORABLE fan art. they're so precious ;-;
> 
> tobio is 7. i haven't really decided the others' ages but i'd say iwaizumi is roughly 32-33 and oikawa is a tad younger at 28-29.
> 
> i only have a rough idea of where i want this fic to go, so i'd love to hear any suggestions that you might have! comments, kudos, and corrections are also highly appreciated :D you can find me [here](http://ichigo-day.tumblr.com) on tumblr


End file.
